Stoking the Embers
by Titans R Us
Summary: The first year of their marriage is quiet. It's as if Tsunade is assigning missions on purpose so both are rarely home at the same time. Perhaps she's trying to ease them slowly into the idea of living together. Though Tsunade doesn't owe any favors to the Uchiha and Hyuuga clans.
1. Married for Reasons

The first year of their marriage is quiet. It's as if Tsunade is assigning missions on purpose so both are rarely home at the same time. Perhaps she's trying to ease them slowly into the idea of living together. Though Tsunade doesn't owe any favors to the Uchiha and Hyuuga clans.

True, the whole thing was done out of convenience. For Sasuke, marriage had been to remove Tsunade's Damocles Sword. Something to bind him enough to the village to sate her worries. Something to prove that he would not be a flight risk or go rogue… _again_. Plus by marrying one of the Hyuuga clan, he could start rebuilding the Uchiha reputation.

For Hinata, the reasons were different.

Hinata had been tired. Tired of the toxic realization that she would never be enough for her father. Even if her relationship with Neji had vastly improved, he had been the only one to make the household bareable…and now he was gone.

She was tired of Hanabi drawing her into a competition neither will win. The prize is an illusion, and familial love should be given, not earned. Hinata refuses to be the dog that fights over scraps of Father's pride. He's pitting them together to 'refine' Hanabi. Sharpening her until she is as vicious and ruthless as he.

 **And Hinata is done.**

She has had enough and accepts when Sasuke presents his proposal. It's the last thing she can do for herself. Maybe by taking herself out of this poisonous equation… Hanabi's animosity will wane. Maybe in years to come they can mend, not tear. It's thoughts like these that keep her composed when spotting victory on Father's face.

Kiba has some choice words about the man. Hinata's favorite is _worthless streak-of-cat-piss._

* * *

It's at the Ramen shop that Naruto asks Sasuke why he married Hinata.

His only response is, "She wasn't annoying."

To which Naruto launches into a thousand rants why that is **not** a reason to get married.

Sasuke finds it unfortunate that over the years Naruto has only gotten louder. Besides to Sasuke that **is** a valid reason. For when Tsunade had given the ultimatum, marry or die, he had narrowed down his female peers very quickly.

Sakura? No. Never.

And luckily Sakura would now strongly agree with that sentiment. Though Team 7 was finally put back together, getting stabbed does kill a crush. Plus none had quite achieved Naruto's level of Buddha-like forgiveness when it comes to Sasuke. To be fair…Sasuke doesn't help.

Besides, Sasuke thinks as he eyes the way Sakura and Sai's shoulders press together. He wouldn't want to…intrude.

Ino? No. If he wanted Blonde, Loud and Annoying he would've married Naruto.

Karin? Gods may she never find him. She's everything he hated about fangirls. Times five.

Tenten had been a mild possibility, but Sasuke would gladly die than face Guy and Guy 2.0.

Hinata had been unique.

Sasuke could highlight her lineage. The perks of being allied to a strong clan. Could have noted her quiet strength that lacked boasting. A true ninja keeps his talents hidden. How her team had been the most cooperative and stable under her gentle prodding. How silent she was. No doubt the two could respect one another's privacy. Instead what prompted Sasuke decided to marry Hinata was none of these.

It had been a single rash moment.

Sasuke was heading towards the marketplace when he saw her. She had been crouched over something in the alleyway and her expression made him freeze.

Hinata was smiling.

Smiling over a single flower that had made its way through the concrete. Her peaceful, calm expression wreaked Sasuke with a vision of his _mother_. Who had made the same face, once in her own garden, so long ago.

It was then that Sasuke made his decision. _And he was never going to tell Naruto that._

Yet perhaps one day… he'll tell Hinata if she asks.

* * *

Author's Notes:

The problem with Naruto is I can be sold to any pairing as long as it's written well. That's why I had such a hard time with the 'canon' pairings they ended with. If there had been more of a buildup naruhina would've been fine, if sasuke had done his share of grovelling sasusaku could've been fine. But there wasn't. The last couple chapters were very very sloppy.

So in my fic I wanted to explore Sasuhina because of their quiet natures and the best thing about it not being canon is canon can't mess it up. Plus Sai and Sakura are balanced in 'Who can take each others crap and give it back.' Maybe I'll pair Naruto and Ino into the loud blonde duo (Sasuke is very alarmed to find the wedding invite in the mail).


	2. Housewarming

**Summary:** Sasuke lost the compound when Tsunade gave it away to people who "did not go rouge, and they were homeless Sasuke!" But he still manages to provide a place for the newlywed couple to live.

* * *

Their house is smaller than they're used to.

Then again this doesn't say much when they've come from Uchiha and Hyuuga Compounds.

Naruto scoffs when Sasuke mentions the size because **of course** having a house with four bedrooms, three bathrooms, a living room, a dining area, a drawing room, a veranda surrounding the place, _a freaking pond Sasuke you have a freaking pond_ not to mention a decent plot for a garden with a space for training is ridiculously inadequate for a newly wed couple.

 _Oh poor Hinata to live in such squalor, wow Sasuke you really skimped out-_ _ **URGH.**_

Sasuke hopes that bruise lasts.

The place is just off the main road. A simple bamboo wall gives a sense of privacy but if they hold still they can hear the bustle from the street. It's comforting to them who grew up in the quiet, whether from being the silenced child or the child who came home to it.

For a while it seemed like the two occupants haunted the place instead of lived in it. Afraid to allow their footprints ring out against the hardwood floor. When they first moved in there were long stretches of only one at home, where the other was on a mission. Hinata wondered in those weeks whether her husband was ignoring her. Or if he was just very awkward.

It was the second. Sasuke hadn't lived with another person…for many years.

Now they snatch time together when they can.

Sometimes Sasuke reads as Hinata tries her hand at Ikebana. Artfully arranging flowers, most of which that wouldn't be approved of traditionally. Large colorful sunflowers, a parade of orchids and thorny roses proudly grace pockets of their home. Hinata smiles at the thought of her father turning his nose down at them.

No one's better at passive-aggression than Hinata.

Or sometimes Hinata will fold laundry on the porch as Sasuke runs through some katas. When his charka runs low, she might make a comment about his pathways. Otherwise they don't speak much. Hinata and Sasuke enjoy more being in another's company than making small talk. Most things can be communicated through a brow or a certain glance anyway.

Their current favorite activity is to cook. It's a luxury since outside of Konaha most teams are stuck on food rations or take-out. Whether together or in turns they both treat it like a mission to discover preferences. When Hinata realized that Sasuke liked tomatoes, _they ate them straight for a week and a half._ She beamed at every stare when he found them on his plate. Again. But Hinata remains smug as she does the dishes for there's little to clean up.

It's nice not to eat alone. The food does taste better.

Sometimes they even go out to eat. Their favorite place is a low-key Japanese restaurant where the tempera is crisp and the atmosphere is soothing.

Well. It's lacking that characteristic right now.

 _"Move over, I can't get the shrimp Sasuke!"_

"Maybe because **you didn't buy it** ** _, Moron._** _"_

"So Hinata, what's it like being married to Mr. Heartthrob here? Is he any good in-"

"SAKURA LEAVE HER ALONE!"

The problem is if they leave the house…they're ambushed. It's like magnets are attached to all team members with how often they crash and collide. Sasuke hates it.

In fact, they better leave this place soon or else-

"YO HINATA! DO YOU GOT ROOM FOR TWO MORE?"

Dang it. They didn't move quickly enough.

Dogbreath and BugBoy squeeze in the booth squishing Sakura and Dobe against the wall. Sasuke braces himself for another "shovel" talk from the most important, overprotective, persistent , blunt as a brick men in his wife's life.

Hinata reaches under the table to pat Sasuke's tight fist comfortingly. Isn't it nice that they have such great friends?

* * *

 **Notes:** A part of me isn't satisfied with the ending. I wanted to have it continue with the actual shovel talk, but this has been on my computer for the last 2-3 months and it's time to post.


	3. Sasuke and Hinata play Hosts

**Summary:** Hinata plays hostess for the first time and loves it. Sasuke hides and counts down the minutes until he can banish the intruders and maim those that stay.

* * *

The reception is beautiful.

Inside glorious floral arrangements enchant and enhance the surroundings. The father of the bride truly went the extra mile for his baby girl. However, the most brilliant presence is the bride and groom in the center. Clad in kimono they beam, taking congratulations with shining exuberance.

As hostess, Hinata wanders the halls exchanging a kind word here and there to keep the guests happy, the bride and groom happy and keeping her husband from committing genocide.

She's so glad that they agreed to do this. Well...Sasuke had been a tad reluctant.

* * *

"No, Sakura. The answer is no." She had cornered him at front door.

"Sasuke, please you're the only one with a big enough space to pull this off. "

"No." He hates the idea of so many strangers in their home. And social obligations.

"It'll only be close family and friends!"

That's even worse. "No."

"You know he would never ask himself. He's too embarrassed about his cheap apartment to say anything." She wheedled.

"No." A twitch starts to form above Sasuke's eye and Sakura is only encouraged.

 **"For heavens sake Sasuke! He's your best friend!"**

Sasuke can't say anything to that. At that pause, Sasura decides to switch tactics.

"That's it, I'm going to ask Hinata."

"Wait...no!" Sakura detects weakness.

 _"HINATA!"_ She screams through the door.

 _"DON'T YOU DARE SCREAM AT MY WIFE!"_

The door creaks open and Sasuke knows it's all over.

"Why, Hinata you look so lovely today!" The cloying voice strikes at Sasuke's every nerve. He tries to nudge Hinata back inside.

"Thank you, Sakura. It's always pleasant to see you. What brings you here?"

He is unsuccessful.

"We were wondering if we could use your lovely home for the wedding reception!"

"Oh really?" Hinata's eyes quietly sparkle at the chance of being relied on. "That sounds like...a lovely idea." Softly glancing at Sasuke, his resolve crumbles pitifully at her feet.

"We would… _ **love…to…Sakura**_."

Sakura's demonic expression haunts him for days. She truly is the best maid of honor this wedding could have.

* * *

Hinata muses how opposite Sasuke's words and actions are. He verbally rips apart the groom and then endures hours upon hours until they find the one ring. _The ring to rule them all._ Sasuke snarls at the smug Sakura, but helps with decor. He also braces Naruto the moment Ino enters the room. Grimaces at their _(disgusting)_ joyful faces, but keeps Naruto from fainting during the ceremony. Hinata...loves her husband so very much.

Now if she could just find him.

After 20 minutes she admits he has hidden himself well, but Hinata is determined. One can't brood on an empty stomach after all. Mentally eliminating the locations inside she heads outdoors. And gasps in delight.

Sasuke may have griped about it, but he did a fabulous job outside.

Tiny paper lanterns have been strung up through the trees making the plum blossoms glow. The sakura trees are graced with buds, waiting to burst next month. The chill nips at Hinata's face. In early Spring it's a little cold, but that doesn't stop the couples here and there from enjoying the illumination. Their soft conversations echo across the glistening pond. When Hinata passes it, she smiles at her ghostly reflection.

She spots a shadow along the far wall and patiently traps Sasuke there. She doesn't need to however. He's been blankly staring at nothing and drinking since the reception started.

It just barely hit him.

Naruto. Ino.

 **Naruto** and **Ino.**

Naruto and Ino _together._

Living _together._

Fighting _together._

In their normal (extremely loud) volume talking and yelling at him. _**Together.**_

 **Kami and dearly departed Uchiha, what if they breed?**

To stop himself from hyperventilating he's been nursing the bottle. That's no longer in his hands. Huh, where did it go? Numbly he looks up, and finds it in Hinata's grip. Her mildly disappointing stare makes the tips of his ears pink. It's just the cold, honest. But he reaches out for the plate of food she brought with a murmured word of thanks.

Turning to go back inside, Hinata feels a light tug at her sleeve.

"Stay."

The request is so quiet; she's surprised that she caught it at all. But she gracefully sinks beside him. Scandalously she dares to rest her cheek on his shoulder and melts when his arm carefully wraps around her.

Hinata sighs. She hopes Naruto and Ino in their own way can find this happiness too.

Meanwhile Sasuke starts to shudder.

He can hear voices in the house beginning to rise.

He can hear Sakura and Ino screaming.

Screaming at each other.

Apparently, Sai thought this would be the best time to propose.

He was wrong.

"OF COURSE, SAKURA! OF COURSE YOUR STUPID BOYFRIEND THOUGHT THE BEST TIME TO PROPOSE **IS DURING MY. WEDDING. RECEPTION.** "

"HE'S NOT STUPID, HE'S _ROMANTIC_ , **INO-PIG!** "

" **WHAT DID YOU SAY FOREHEAD?!"**

 _ **He was really wrong.**_

* * *

 _ **Notes:**_ Can I just say the most frustrating thing in the world is SPACING? Okay this chapter started out as a joke, but I think it's been my most favorite to write. It seems I like writing the strangest parings, it's been quite fun. Also thank you so much for the kind reviews, your advice and comments really keep me going.


	4. Mourning in the Rain

It's one of those days again. Where the water pounds the streets, gutters gush, pulling at the debris that line their sides. A few tread outside armed with resilient umbrellas. But the drops fall heavy, almost enough to shake off the robust shield.

It was like this when Neji was called away.

It was like this when his team came back without him.

Without even a body to mourn.

Hinata watches the drowning rain. The puddles that turn into limpid pools. How the birds take shelter underneath the rafters, huddling close to outlast the storm. Hinata gazes out and imagine the rain acting as her tears.

And then she doesn't have to.

* * *

Sasuke from the hallway observes and guards. If Hinata realizes that he is there, she'll try to bury everything beneath a plastic smile. He hates that almost as much as her tears. If she won't even allow him to comfort her, then at least he can protect her quiet moment of grief.

He just wishes he could do what she does for him.

When, on certain times of year, Sasuke feels that crack of despair too.

He'll reserve up training yard after training yard to destroy until Sakura sits on him to bandage his wet red hands. And then he'll wreck himself again. and again.

It's only when Naruto brings him home does Sasuke start to come to himself.

Then with Hinata, they'll go to the memorial stone. They'll be there for hours. Even past twilight where the light fades leaving only shadow and the stilted callous lamplight. Their stares will still trace the carved lines until Sasuke notices Hinata swaying ever so faintly.

His wife is tired. Hungry. Cold.

Sasuke interlocks their fingers and takes them home.

* * *

It was supposed to be just a routine information exchange. Where representatives mutually trade secrets for the sake of village diplomacy. Sasuke hates it. But he refuses to let Tsunade see him cringe every time she summons him, just to rub his face back into proper ninja society.

Sparring with Naruto is so much more palatable than this pacifying hell. Through torture couldn't pry that from him. He and the other respresentative had successfully stared down the other, given information through thinly veiled insults and were moving towards their respectfully different inns when Sasuke saw him.

And froze.

There across the way, speaking to a shop vendor was a ghost _._ **Or was going to be,** after Sasuke had finished using chidori on him. What did this pretentious, fate-spewing, ratty longhaired _**traitor**_ _think he was doing…._

A strip of long faded cloth wrapped over the deserter's eyes.

Neji was blind.

It took a few placed glares and a bit of justifiable skulking to get the whole story from the civilians.

The man had washed up on the banks of the river heavily wounded. After being treated, he refused aid to return home and haunts the edge of town as a type of medicine man. Some say he sells herbs. One person swears that a sharp poke at his ribs cured his rheumatism.

Sasuke learned one other thing.

Behind that worn cloth was nothing.

Neji wasn't just blind.

He had lost his eyes.

Sasuke thinks of pride. The honor of a clan. The difference between tradition and stupidity. And the moisture Hinata flicks away from her face when she thinks Sasuke's not looking.

* * *

When Sasuke decides that talking isn't going to work he goes with the "Naruto Approach."

He punches Neji in the face.

Later. An hour and half later, Sasuke notes that the "Naruto Approach" is in fact more successful when you are indeed Naruto. Then again Naruto often interjects encouragement or something inspiring in between blows.

Sasuke can't do that. Yet, he tries to make due with sarcasm and spite.

"You're keeping up well for a pathetic Hyuuga."

"Look around you… _ **oops, sorry feel around you**_ , there is so much wreckage and you still call yourself weak? The only thing weak about you is your stupid resolve."

Hissing, Sasuke admits his newly cracked ribs may have been deserved.

"I can't believe Gai held silence for a month for such a prideful idiot."

"Do you really think TenTen would make anything less of you with your 'disability?' Or that Lee, _Lee who was literally once a pitiful cripple,_ would?

Almost breathless, Sasuke barely manages to pin down a livid Neji. Even blind he proves to be a creative genius. Sasuke can't feel his left side and hopes that Hinata will be able to fix those charka pathways before they choke him. It's time to end this.

"I'm leaving tomorrow from the Green Tea Inn. If you really want to prove yourself anything more than a blind, overpowered invalid…meet me there at 9:00. "

He releases Neji and moves out of his pretty comprehensive reach. Sasuke begins to walk carefully, not because of his injuries, back to the inn.

"Come back to Konoha. I'm tired of watching my wife cry on rainy days."

* * *

Neji shows up at 9:05. And smirks every time he hears Sasuke clutch his side.

Sasuke chooses to wait until they're back in Konoha before he does anything to the conceited Hyuuga. Waits until he sees Hinata's expression change from surprise, to shock and finally settle on overwhelmed joy. She's still crying for Neji, but not in pain anymore.

Sasuke gives himself a mental pat on the back. And hits Neji again.

* * *

 **Notes:** Writing Neji is hard. I think it's only to some of my dear friends that I spared Neji instead of leaving him for dead. On the other hand I wanted to show how Sasuke, though still a jerk, really cares and empathizes with Hinata irregardless of how different their losses are.


	5. New Steps to Take

Hinata doesn't know how to bring this up to Sasuke. It's such a private matter, best left to the dark where everything goes soft. Where their skin feels warm and his embrace is slow because he wants to be sure.

She paces back and forth, wringing her hands and sounding out the words. Sasuke is going to be here in twenty minutes and she wants to say this the right way. The perfect way, but her lines stumble from her mouth like dust choking her up.

Words are such fragile, broken things and Hinata has never been good at them.

An angry flush chases her when she thinks of the cause. Of bruises given with each displeasure. Of how it only took her fathers disapproving sneer to rip out her voice. Of him taking each stuttered phrase she finally, finally got out only to squash her resolve into the dirt.

'Sticks and stones can break your bones, but words can shatter the soul,' they say.

She's better at them now. And the Hyuuga clan is best at the silent treatment anyway. The only Hyuugas in her life now are her sister and Neji. Who can somehow glare so sufficiently at Sasuke despite his lack of sight.

But this is important. Sasuke is important. And no matter how easy their companionable silence is it's...time to start talking about this.

Oh, she's going to mess this up.

But she keeps seeing them everywhere, most of them only barely reaching up to her knees. Hinata can't help but wonder if their hair was as dark as hers. If their eyes were blank or black instead of brown or blue.

Would they smile like that? Or would it be like the glimpses she catches on Sasuke's face that he hurriedly tries to hide.

They're so loud. Was she ever that loud when she was that tiny?

She wonders and wonders and wonders. It's been over a year with Sasuke...does he ever wonder too?

* * *

Sasuke has been trying to read for the last half in hour and something is wrong.

From the hallway, Hinata has wandered pass their bedroom door for the third time now and she isn't one for meandering. She may be the type that hesitates, thinks long before she commits, but Sasuke hasn't found anyone better that follows through with what they say. Except Naruto, but he doesn't count. He's Naruto. Extreme exception to the laws of physics and combat.

Sasuke breathes through his nose; relieved that his blank expression holds, because he's starting to feel mildly apprehensive. Did he remember to check the house's wards? Yes.

Did he get all the right ingredients at the market today? Yes. He checked that bloody list four times, it can't be that.

Watering the plants? Yes, did that.

Valiantly trying not to murder that infuriating, smug excuse of a family member? Sasuke deserves a medal for that. _"Oh. How surprising. My dear cousin hasn't left you yet? How unfortunate. Anyone from our dignified line must have such reserves of… patience to stay in such a match."_ Surely, Hinata can overlook a bruise or two on Neji's hide after a jab like that.

Right?

From outside, Hinata draws a rattling breath and pushes into their room. She resolutely moves in front of him and says the words no one wants to hear.

"Sasuke, I need to talk to you." _NOTHING GOOD COMES FROM THOSE WORDS_.

"Hmm. " He puts the scroll to the side to give her his full attention. Not that she didn't have it already. Kyuubi's Balls, when did his hands become so sweaty?

"I've been thinking." Sasuke does his best to give an encouraging grunt. "We've been married for over a year, correct?" She looks at him for acknowledgment.

"Yes, for a year, two months and four days now." To think his good fortune has lasted this long.

"D-don't you t-think it's time-" She breaks off and Sasuke touches her knee. It's been a while since she's stuttered with him. She swallows and tries again, "Don't you think it's time we added a clan member?"

What.

"What."

Hinata looks like the tomatos they eat. "Like I-I could take time off from the mission roster, though if youwanttoadoptIunderstand that you prefer different characteristics if youwantsomethingotherthanourbloodlines." Speaking the words quickly didn't help at all.

 _"What."_

She buries her face in her hands. _"I want a child, Sasuke."_ The phrase is barely spoken but it rings in Sasuke's ears.

Hinata wants a baby.

Hinata wants a baby.

Hinata wants _them_ to have a **baby**.

"Oh." The sound is punched from Sasuke's lungs as he considers all the applications. Of course the notion had been conceived before. It was one of the defining features that made Tsunade push the union. Yet, Sasuke had been too busy just trying to wrap his head around the idea of being _married_ , of having Hinata as his _wife_.

For this significant element of their future to come up now…

But Hinata needs an answer from him and he hasn't disappointed her yet.

Sasuke leans over and pries Hinata's fingers from her face. They breathe together as Hinata's pulse slows under his thumb.

"I. I might not be the best father."

"I m-might not be the best mother." Sasuke snorts at that and the tension breaks. "But we know…what not to do?"

"….No early graduations."

"No punishments for asking questions"

"No training before they're five."

"No using silence to burn or ignore."

"Answering when they're confused."

"Never punishing them for a laugh or smile."

Their soft voices rang through the night as they discussed what they would and would not do. Slowly they became a little more confident. Slowly a little more sure.

Within ten months a lovely girl is born.

When her dark eyes open, they name her _'Nozomi'_ for Hope.

Naruto wails to be her godfather. Sasuke says no and keeps saying no…it doesn't stop Naruto. Ever.

* * *

 **Notes:** This was such a hard chapter. I honestly have had pieces of it for MONTHS. But it's a tricky subject and writing in my own fluffy yet natural way took a while. Hope you enjoy!


End file.
